MI ÚLTIMO ENEMIGO MI PREPARACION PARA EL FIN
by Lagdon Darkness
Summary: nota esto no es parte de ninguna serie 100% original Trata sobre una organización en la cual están varios planetas mundos de otras dimensiones en la cual se enfrentara a un enemigo que para ellos no es posible que exista.
1. Chapter 1 El gran sueño ha terminado

MI LTIMO ENEMIGO (MI PREPARACION PARA EL FIN.  
Resumen Trata sobre una organizaci n en la cual est n varios planetas (mundos de otras dimensiones) en la cual se enfrentara a un enemigo que para ellos no es posible que exista.  
Lo tratara de enfrentar la 2da nica persona tra da de un mundo normal que tiene el poder para hacerlo.  
"Por fin, mi viaje ha terminado"

Notas del capitulo Esta historia sali de mi mente y no contiene sucesos reales cualquier parecido con la realidad o con nombres de personas es mera coincidencia.  
A excepci n del viajero de dimensiones y la organizaci n esos son archivos secretos de alg n gobierno que no puedo decir.

Capitulo 1 El gran sue o ha terminado para m .  
Se escucha un gran estruendo detr s de Aar n, solo le toma un par de segundos para percatarse que era uno de los que le iban a infringir alg n dolor, su agresor era un hombre joven, eso era lo nico que sab a Aar n, ya que vest a una gran t nica que solo dejaba ver lo que le iba a agredir, esta vez era una patada en direcci n hacia su estomago que logro detener el golpe, con sus manos y despu s intento desequilibrarlo, solo que este le arrojo algo hacia la cara con una de sus manos, Aar n trato de moverse r pido pero logro hacerle un gran rasgu o del cual emanaba liquido vital rojizo, solt el pie del enemigo el cual retrocedi y este casi como si fuera un resorte brinco para darle otra patada, esta vez s tiro a su objetivo, se le acerco y se agacho al ver su presa que se retorc a y cerraba los ojos gracias al da o conseguido. La persona que tra a la t nica se descubri su cabeza, Aar n olvido por completo de su dolencia y miro fijamente a la persona que estaba arriba de l, solo pudo decir:  
- Como puedes ser tu?? - pregunt ndole con falta de aire y sob ndose del golpe - Objetivo est tico, esperando instrucciones -un joven de piel un poco morena con un tono azul p lido de unos 20 a os con cabello un poco crecido - Que no me escuchas, por qu lo haces?  
Aar n ve a en los ojos de su contrincante como si tuviera varias manchas caf s, adem s que parec a no respirar y su piel estaba casi azul, de repente se escucho que alguien hablaba en su o do:  
- Destruir el objetivo al escuchar esas palabras coloco una rodilla cerca de la cabeza de Aar n y coloco una de sus manos en el cuello sin dejarlo respirar mientras este trataba de soltarse, solt varios golpes hacia su enemigo, pero esto no le surt an el efecto deseado, mientras estaba cerca su muerte solo pudo decir unas palabras.  
- o...j...o...s il...um...init - trab ndose en sus palabras y cerrando sus ojos Inmediatamente se hizo una estela de luz capaz de cegar y desaparecer de los ojos de cualquiera por unos minutos, cuando volvio a la normalidad la luz, el que estaba con la t nica trataba de buscar por todas partes a su blanco, con sus ojos totalmente irritados y a tal punto de cerrar sus ojos para recuperar al 100% la vista, este al no ver cerca su misi n, respondi a su hablante del o do:  
- objetivo no encontrado -buscando todav a el rastro - regrese a la base omgli Al escuchar esto, debajo de el aparec a un torbellino el cual hacia retorcer el cuerpo, rompiendo las barreras de la f sica y la l gica, los hac a a tal manera que cada vez que se retorc a se hac a m s delgado el grosor del cuerpo, solo bastaron unos pocos segundo para que no hubiera rastro del agresor de Aar n, casi al instante bajo de las ramas de los rboles de donde se hab a subido para que no lo notaran, en verdad estaba muy d bil gracias a los impactos que tuvo en la pelea, mientras se agarraba mas el cuello se escucha voces de personas que se acercaba por el fen meno de luz que se hab a suscitado en el parque, cerca de Aar n se levantaba alguien que estaba desmayada y se estaba levantando con ayuda de la cerca que estaba a un lado de ella.  
- Oye estas bien?, te puedes levantar? - le preguntaba Aar n ayudando a la chica - Si eso creo pero..... - Es mejor irnos de aqu ya que hay gente que se aproxima - le dec a mientras le ayudaba a caminar.  
- No creo poder ir r pido, es mejor que me dejes yo estar bien, dir una mentira acerca de todo esto - deteniendo su paso. - No creo que te sigan creyendo, despu s de todo ya has estado en varios incidentes como estos - Agarro a su compa era y la subi a su espalda.  
Cuando llegaron las personas a ver el incidente, solo miraron en el piso un cuchillo con sangre y un peque o charco de sangre a unos metros despu s, unas personas con atuendos iguales se acercaron al lugar y alejaron a la dem s gente que se encontraba en el lugar, solo dejaban que personas igual vestidas se acercaran algunos tomaban lecturas laser del lugar del cuchillo hasta donde se encontraba la sangre en l nea recta, con algo parecido a un plum n de unos 10 cm de color gris met lico y el cual dec a la medida de un lugar a otro, tambi n se encontraba una persona con un cilindro de color azulado del tama o exacto de una mano y sujetado con lo mismo lo estaba tomando por la parte redonda y dando la cara a la escena del crimen uno de sus lados planos y en el otro lado plano mostraba la imagen captada, despu s le daba el cilindro a uno de sus compa eros, el cual saco algo del cilindro parecido a una esfera de color naranja cristalino, la coloco en otro cilindro m s largo y lo cerr con su tapadera, el cilindro era de color oscuro pero ten a al parecer una ventana cristalina a lo largo, en el cual se pod a ver la esfera, autom ticamente esta empez a soltar una nube del mismo color dentro del contenedor, cuando se lleno completamente de humo empez a cambiar su forma y parec a que en la parte cristalina sacara como una pel cula de lo que hab a sucedido, solo que no era tan detallada, lo nico que mostraba era el lugar de donde hab an tomado la escena y despu s se ve an como unos mu ecos articulados sin ropa ni rasgos f sico estaban ah , eran dos los cuales parec an verse el uno al otro, a continuaci n aparec a algo en la pel cula, no se pod a ver al principio porque estaba metros antes de donde se hab a tomado la esfera de color, pero despu s se pod a ver en la toma, enseguida se iniciaba una pelea, uno de mu ecos trato de golpearlo pero en vez de esto fue arrojada de un solo golpe lejos de la imagen, posteriormente se vio que ya lo hab a detenido de una pierna a el agresor, sin embargo se ve a que sacaba algo de su mano y lo arrojaba hacia su adversario, al ver esto dio una explicaci n de porqu del cuchillo.  
Sin darse cuenta los dem s compa eros que investigaban lo sucedido se hab an acercado y observaban lo ocurrido de ese lugar momentos antes de que ellos llegaran, mientras ve an el momento en el que estaba ahorcando a uno de los mu ecos el cilindro estaba teniendo un corto circuito, en un instante se autodestruyo con una gran potencia, arrojando al suelo al sujeto, mientras los dem s lo levantaban y revisaban a su compa ero unos cuantos hac an unas llamadas con algo parecido a unos aud fonos con micr fono pero si un m vil (celular) como el que conocemos:  
- Se or tenemos un acontecimiento raro - Explica la palabra raro o el por qu la usas - lo dec a una voz ronca y vieja muy altaneramente - Se ha roto un identificador de imagen ... otra vez -trataba de disimular su asombro en su voz y teniendo un tono muy bajo - Ya revisaste si era viejo o estaba con algunos imperfectos, ya sabes que no podemos especular sobre esto - Si, era un nuevo modelo ... recuerde que usted ordeno que estuvieran en las reas muy sensibles o de mucha afluencia econ mica - trataba de tener un tono especifico para que no sospechara que ten a cierta angustia con lo ocurrido - Traten de que la gente se disperse del lugar, recuerden que no queremos que haya salida de informaci n, si llegan medios digan una excusa ... como que una luz o un tubo luminico exploto - tratando de imaginarse lo ocurrido - Sus rdenes se har n al pie de la letra - recorriendo con su vista el lugar donde estaba

Muy lejos de ah y saltando entre los edificios peque os (como de unos 10 pisos) ya que era una zona de oficinas y eran las que estaban en el l mite de la misma, recordando lo que hab a ocurrido:  
- Te preocupa lo que vimos? - le dec a una voz femenina - en parte no . . . si no lo que te ocurri - al escuchar esto su p lida cara se enrojeci - Aar n que cosas dices recuerda que .  
- lo que paso, si ya lo s - retomando el tema - solo que la ltima vez que lo vi fue cuando est bamos tratando de terminar con el rbol del caos.

----- flashback -----

ya todo hab a terminado estaban frente a una maquina con l gica propia y capaz de destruir desde los grandiosos puentes que atravesaban todos los mundos conocidos, hasta los peque os granos de tierra que hab an en estos, sin pensarlo alguien con una t nica semi-rota se la quita y comienza una carrera para llegar hacia la maquina que superaba por mucho a los grandes edificios del mundo fasivo (ya que estos median 50 veces m s que los que aprecia usted), intento seguir el paso horizontalmente hacia donde quedaba su "mente" o algo parecido, pero una de sus miles de ra ces o l neas que simulaban ser pies lo hab a lanzado lejos de all , estaba cayendo de una manera r pida como si fuera muy pesado, gilmente recobro el sentido y se movi para que sus pies fueran los primero en tocar el suelo, antes de que esto pasara el individuo toco como una argolla de su brazo y de este se origino algo de aspecto negro que cubri todo su ser, al terminar de cubrirlo todo, sus piernas parec an que se hac an una estela de color azul claro y con esto que subiera otra vez.  
Muy lejos de ah estaba Aar n muy lastimado y con poca energ a vital, se arrodillo y despu s cayo hacia delante d ndose un golpe, sin embargo ya no sent a mucho su cuerpo, pero cuando escucho un gran crujido abri muy grande los ojos, se trato de sentar y mirar hacia donde estaba, no lo pod a creer lo que sus ojos ve an, era algo como un rbol que mostraba una luz por todo su cuerpo de color morado en lo que parec a ser sus ra ces se ve an varios cables como de computadora, del tronco se ve an partes verdes como de componentes y cosas del mismo estilo, en lo que parec a ser sus ramas y hojas eran alg n tipo de algod n o tela muy afelpada que emit a rayos que terminaban ah mismo, y lo que hab a hasta arriba simulaba una esfera transparente y en el centro una nube de color morado, detr s de eso se pod a observar como un gran torbellino de color negro y del cual emit a rayos del mismo color.  
- oh !!!! Rayos!!!, porque no puede ser este un trabajo f cil - dec a Aar n pensando en lo que podr a suceder El tipo con armadura negra estaba otra vez en el mismo lugar donde antes lo hab an tirado solo que se encontraba mas lejos para que no golpeara otra vez, ten a ya todo planeado hasta que se interrumpi su plan por las ramas del rbol del cual mandaban varios rayos hacia el tipo con armadura, este detuvo su movimiento y dijo algo en voz alta, de repente solo se vio como este desaparec a del lugar. Cerca de Aar n se apareci algo, lo cual asusto un poco al que estaba sentado:  
- ahhh !!! ... eres tu Josu - reconociendo lo que estaba a su lado, bajando sus manos que estaban listas para atacar - Parece que esto no va a ser nada f cil verdad? - lo dec a como si fuera un susurro pero con una voz muy met lica - No creo que nosotros ni los refuerzos de la asociaci n lo destruyamos ni lo detengamos - observando a lo lejos su enemigo - Calma, algo se nos ha de ocurrir - tranquilizando, mientras que el casco que cubr a su cara se estaba retrayendo hacia la espalda y hablaba con una voz de humano, tranquila - Como que calma!!!, todav a estas bajo la influencia de tu ego o algo que aturda tu mente, esto nos supera a todos, incluso a ti, esto es el verdadero poder del apocalipsis que trataban de crear esos malditos - estaba muy alterado por saber la l gica de sus cosas.  
Mientras esto pasaba con ellos la gran m quina estaba movi ndose muy veloz, y todo lo que estaba detr s de l se tornaba de un color oscuro como si no existiera algo.  
- Parece que te escucho y se emociono mucho tu apocalipsis - viendo Josu a donde antes estaba peleando - Rayos !!!, mejor c llate que no estoy de humor - viendo como se aproximaba - Que es lo que mas desear as ahorita - sent ndose a lado de su compa ero - Te est s burlando de mi o qu ? - ri ndose de la situaci n - No es en serio como una ltima voluntad - viendo hacia su antebrazo derecho, donde se encontraba como una pantalla de un reloj de color verde - No creo que nos cumpla nuestro ltimo deseo, pero me gustar a poder estar con todos mis amigos de todos los mundos en los que ellos est n y hacer una gran fiesta - viendo hacia el suelo rocoso - y t ?  
- Ninguno creo - volviendo a su lugar el casco que ten a en la cabeza y levant ndose.  
- Por qu no me lo dice? yo te dije el m o, oye porque te levantas? - viendo como se levantaba - Van a llegar los refuerzos y no quiero desanimarlo ni verles nuestro cruel destino - lo dec a con la voz met lica y que no reflejara ning n sentimiento - Esta bien, pero ser a mejor que se quedaran con sus seres queridos estos ltimos momentos - mientras se levantaba poco a poco.  
Detr s de ellos se mostraba como una elipse del doble de su tama o que despu s se tornaba de un color azul claro y despu s mostrando como una imagen, era como un almac n donde estaban varias cajas, se tornaba la imagen sin ninguna persona cerca de ah , se extra o Aar n, se acerco a la elipse que estaba detr s de ella:  
- Que extra o no veo a ninguno de ellos - investigando la imagen que se encontraba enfrente suyo - Perdona por no ser parte de tu deseo - acerc ndose detr s de l y empuj ndolo adentro de la elipse, al pasar toda la elipse esta se cerr autom ticamente.  
Aar n sinti como algo lo mov a hacia dentro de la puerta dimensional, volteo hacia atr s de l y vio como Josu lo empujaba y le dec a "perdona por no ser parte de tu deseo". Aar n cay al suelo y se levanto r pido para regresar al lugar donde estaba, pero no lo logro ya que la puerta dimensional se hab a cerrado, solo alcanzo a gritar con desesperaci n durante unos segundos. Detr s de Aar n se acercaban cerca de 15 personas vestidas de personal m dico con camilla y varios artefactos dif ciles de describir por lo lejos que se encontraban, cuando llegaron con Aar n revisaron signos vitales fracturas y otras cosas de importancia, cuando terminaron de revisarlo se llevaron al paciente en la camilla por la misma direcci n de donde proven an, salieron de aquel gran almac n por una salida de camiones grandes, pasaron por una gran pasillo en el cual se lograban ver varias puertas iguales por todos lados, se fijo en una que tenia color azul, salto de la camilla y les dijo que se marcharan, ellos se fueron r pido por el largo pasillo blanco, Aar n se acerco un poco a la entrada y esta se retrajo hacia los lados, entro despacio por que se le dificultaba con sus heridas, al entrar m s de 2 metros al cuarto estas se cerraron, el lugar en el que estaba era dif cil revisar las medidas aproximadas era muy grande, cerca de l hab an algo parecido a unas computadoras manipuladas por las yemas de los dedos de personas m s j venes que l:  
- Pero si es . . . Aar n - dejando los guantes que tra a y alej ndose de la gran m quina - c mo te sientes?, que alguien me traiga una silla r pido !! - sosteni ndolo antes de que se cayera al suelo - Estoy bien solo un poco cansado - coloc ndole detr s una silla de ruedas las mismas personas que lo hab an ayudado antes.  
- Como sigue todo en el castillo krumo - preguntaba la persona que le asist a con la silla de ruedas.  
- Es cierto, manden refuerzos? o alguien que regrese a ese idiota - abriendo los ojos Aar n y apret ndole el brazo a la persona que trabajaba antes en la maquina.  
- Por el momento no hemos podido hacer nada - cabizbajo y torn ndose una cara seria Los 3 que ahora estaban caminando por la inmensidad del lugar, llegaron a lo que parec a el final del cuarto y observaron un gran proyector en el techo que daba una imagen en la pared como un mapa y cerca de ellos se encontraba una persona con gabardina que cubr a todo su cuerpo, guantes y unos lentes semioscuros:  
- Jef debes mandar a alguien al castillo krumo necesitamos rescatar a Josu lo antes posible y realizar una buena jugada para este robot, alguna tram . . . - No podemos hacer nada, adem s el lo quiso as - volteando a ver a su fiel amigo - Como que nada abran un portal - Nos ha bloqueado para seguir lo que dice l, como su destino - dejando estupefacto a los 3 que ven an - No podemos movernos de este lugar nuestras tropas est n en el campo de puentes dimensionales arreglando lo mas r pido los portales, incluso bloqueo la trasmisi n de nuestra se al, solo podemos recibir lo que l est haciendo ahora - sin hacer ning n movimiento involuntario en su cara En la pantalla se mostraba una imagen de lo que hab a sido el castillo de krumo estaba solo un lugar rido y con el fondo oscuro, solo lo que se pod a aprecia era la gigantesca forma del rbol del kaos movi ndose hacia la c mara : "perd n por haberles tirado todo su sistema, era lo nico que pude hacer con la poca energ a que me quedaba adem s el nico que puede derrotar a esto soy yo, para la otra cuiden mas sus mundos y no dejen que nos arrebaten informaci n que usen para este tipo de fines, el sistema se reiniciara cuando el usuario haya desaparecido de este lugar algo as como unos 5 minutos, espero que se cuiden todos en especial tu Jef que eres el m s importante en esta organizaci n". Todo esto se hab a escuchado por lo altos parlantes que se encontraban en todo el lugar y en los diferentes cuartos que hab an en ese complejo, cuando se termino de escuchar la voz, en la pantalla se vio como un rayo de color azul claro se incrustaba en la bola de cristal que ten a el rbol y despu s todo se apago en el cuarto.

----fin del flash back ----

- Perd n por recordarte el pasado - entristeci ndose la joven dama que tra a a sus espaldas Cayeron cerca de la azotea de un edificio de 5 pisos y dejo a su acompa ante a un lado y despu s se dejo caer preocupada su amiga se acerco a ver que tenia, un peque o hilillo de sangre sal a de su cabello cayendo por sus mejillas y bajando un poco m s, ella inmediatamente saco un pa uelo desechable de su bolsillo del pantal n y le quito la sangre escurrida, lo miro a los ojos se acerco un poco a su cara y despu s se escucho el rugir de una maquina voladora , parec a como un vag n de un metro con unas ventilas debajo y detr s de este para el arribo y movimiento del mismo, Aar n al escucharlo se levanto r pido, tomo la mano de su compa era y saltaron del edificio, al estar a no m s de 4 metros del suelo la ca da que estaba siendo de manera muy normal, se convert a en algo extra o ya que la velocidad se reduc a hasta que cuando cayeron al suelo no les pasara nada, al lugar que hab an bajado era parecido a un jard n privado.  
Aar n al tocar el suelo con sus pies se desplomo la persona que lo acompa aba buscaba al helic ptero por el cielo, cuando busco la mirada de Aar n vio que estaba en el suelo, trato de acercarse con cuidado pero se cay con una piedra en el suelo, los dos estaban frente a frente sin que nada los interrumpiera, de pronto se dieron un tierno beso que disfrutaban con gran pasi n los 2:  
- Creo que eso era lo que quer as decirme no ??? - sonriendo mientras ambos recuperaban el aire - No pude dec rtelo por lo que paso, pero de verdad t me gustas - Y yo tambi n a ti Aar n - tratando de contin an con el beso - Que hacen ustedes dos? mejor v yanse antes de que llame a los investigadores, este es un lugar privado - acerc ndose un tipo vestido de color negro con lentes del mismo color - Perd n se or no era nuestra intenci n - levant ndose los dos con sus rostro muy enrojecidos - nos iremos lo m s r pido posible - tomando la mano de su compa era y saliendo del lugar Corrieron r pido del bello jard n privado, y mientras se acercaban a una avenida m s transitada tomaron un transporte p blico. al poco rato se ve a que por donde transitaba el mismo transporte era un lugar muy feo sin colores y bonitas estructuras, era algo as como barrios donde viv an personas de bajos recursos, descendieron en ese lugar dej ndolos r pido el autob s, ellos caminaron por las calles de terracer a por unos cuantos metros hasta que llegaron a una casa en especial, no se diferenciaba de las otras de cart n y lamina simplemente entraron, al haber pasado la cortina de tela vieja y sucia observaron que hab a una mujer vieja que estaba sentada en el suelo, no hab a ning n otro objeto en esa habitaci n:  
- Que buscan muchachos entrometidos? - sin mirarles estando muy enojada y con la voz muy spera - Veo que aun tienes el mismo car cter de siempre "abuela" - le dec a Aar n a la anciana con una voz muy amable y sosteniendo casi literalmente de un brazo a su compa era - Eres tu Aar n - volteando la anciana y despu s levant ndose poco a poco - Es tu abuela ! - segu a sin creerle su amiga a la persona que ten a casi al frente - Quien es tu amiga - observado muy detalladamente a la mujer que tra a a un lado del brazo - No es mi amiga es mi novia - descubriendo a su pareja - ella se llama Erika, tiene la misma edad que yo y vive en este mundo - acerc ndola con la anciana - Vaya eres la primera en el coraz n de mi querido hijo - vi ndola detenidamente con unos ojos caf s casi iguales a los de Aar n - Es un placer conocerla - mostr ndole nerviosa su mano como saludo - aunque l me dijo que no ten a ning n pariente en este mundo.  
- Ha! eso te lo puedo explicar - abriendo un poco lo ojos por lo que dijo su novia - ella de cari o me dice este tipo de cosas, pero no tenemos relaci n sangu nea - Aunque piensan algunos que si lo somos por tener los mismos ojos y nariz - vi ndolos detenidamente Erika y reconociendo el parecido - Bueno basta de tanta pl tica, necesito otra vez de tu ayuda con los portales - Que te paso en la cara hijo - acerc ndose a ver las heridas que se observaban en la cara - Bueno la verdad es que me atacaron cuando estaba con Erika y pues . . . - Si veo la cortada pero no creo te hayan dejado algo brilloso en los labios - toc ndolo con su mano derecha - parece como . . . - Eso est fuera del tema - apurado en decirle esto y muy azorado - pero necesito tu ayuda porque ahora no tengo mucha energ a como para llevarnos a m y a Erika - No te preocupes yo los mando - quit ndose los rastros de brillo que ten a en su mano - col quense en el centro de la habitaci n - moviendo a los j venes al lugar indicado - espero que recuerdes de visitar mas a tu abuela nieto desconsiderado - dici ndolo muy burlonamente - No te preocupes te traer un bonito obsequio cuando regrese otra vez - Todo excepto un bisnieto - ri ndose al decir esto - Mejor no me ayudes abuela - enoj ndose ligeramente pero perdiendo el malhumor r pido Desde el centro de la casa empezaba a sentirse una r faga de viento que iba en una sola direcci n como un torbellino y despu s se ve a como la pareja le ocurr a lo mismo que con Josu , empezaban la imagen de ellos a retorcerse hasta que nada quedo en ese lugar, al no haber nadie en el sitio a excepci n de la anciana, esta cay al piso sin ninguna resistencia, se acomodo mejor en el piso (sent ndose con las piernas cruzadas) y despu s se vio una silueta en la entrada:  
- Creo que llegaste tarde es mejor que te vayas - dici ndole en un modo spero y enojada - . . . - Ya sea como interpretar esos silencios, por si no lo recuerdas Josu , despu s de todo yo te ense e eso - enseriando su rostro - Es mejor que me diga una manera de llegar con l o si no ... - lo dec a con una voz muy rob tica y met lica - Parece que en tu forma de hablar no ha cambiado en nada hijo - acentuando la palabra hijo con cierto sarcasmo Al terminar esas palabras se sinti un leve aire por la entrada ya sin la silueta que se observaba. 


	2. Chapter 2 La busqueda de datos

Capitulo 2 La b squeda de los datos

Aar n solo observaba un lugar con varios coches y deslizadores volteaba a ver por todos los lugares para ver si hab a alguien cerca de ellos, record algo y enseguida miro el rostro de su amada, estaba con los ojos cerrados y casi arranc ndole el brazo con sus u as, ten a miedo a lo que ocurr a sin embrago Aar n se le acerco a su cara cuando. En ese momento salieron detr s, por los lados y dentro de los veh culos personas con cascos vistiendo ropa militar con botas y teniendo en sus manos pistolas de fuego, paralizadoras, potentes rayos el ctricos y un sin fin de armas que no pudo contabilizar:  
- No se mueva o ser inmediatamente atacado por nosotros, por estar en lugar restringido para los civiles - le dec a un militar detr s suyo sin caso y con una boina de color rojo - Vaya recibimiento que tengo - le dec a como respuesta al militar - creo que este d a tendr buena pinta - Eres tu Aar n - sin cambiar en nada su forma de hablar - no creo que seas tu demu stralo - Recuerdas cuando estabas apenas entrando aqu , yo junto con otros compa eros te jugamos una broma y despu s te embriagamos, para por ultimo dejarte en . . . - Bajen sus armas -sin dejar terminar la historia - vaya no lo puedo creer y por qu no regresaste por los portales del cuarto A - acerc ndose un poco con alegr a - Y te dejamos en tu mundo con . . . - empez ndose a carcajear - Si dices algo mas puedo ordenarles que sigan apuntando - enton ndolo como un castigo abraz ndolo con una mano y d ndole palmadas en la espalda - Esta bien pero antes que nada quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial para m - recodando a su alegr a de cada d a - ella es Erika -mostr ndola - Mucho gusto se orita mi nombre es Gerardo, Como le va? - ense ndole la mano en tono de saludo - Bien gracias por preguntarlo - todav a segu a detr s de Aar n como si este la protegiera - . . . - con cara de sorpresa - perd n es que no pensaba que fuera m s recatado que Aar n - mostrando un enojo ligero Aar n - pelot n!! Descanse Todos los militares que hab an guardado las armas las dejaron y se fueron por varios caminos dej ndolos solo a ellos 3, ellos caminaron hacia una gran puerta que se abri instant neamente, cuando salaron de la bodega donde estaban varias personas estaban esperando a Aar n con una camilla y varios aparatos m dicos, lo colocaron en la camilla e inmediatamente empezaron a hacerle un sin fin de numerosa pruebas, Aar n estaba a punto de decirle algo a Erika solo que una de las persona que lo acosaba le inyecto algo en el antebrazo provocando que se durmiera r pido, Erika se alarmo tanto que se acercar a a la camilla a como diera lugar, pero el brazo del amigo de Aar n se lo impidi .  
- No tema est en buenas manos, solo est muy d bil y necesita varios tratamientos m dicos, solo que l nunca se deja. - ya lo s , pero . . . - teniendo una cara seria - a l no le gusta que se preocupen por l, se siente como una carga para los dem s - - Perd n por preguntarte esto, pero lo quieres? - vi ndola a la cara - Si . . . soy su novia - bajando su cara por verg enza a cont rselo a extra os.  
- No es para que te averg ences, pero t ya debes saber que l es un ser nico, no por sus aditamentos que le dieron de aqu si no porque en su forma de ser es excepcional y mas t , ya que estar s cerca de su coraz n lo sabr s - sonri ndole - Al igual mi coraz n est cerca del suyo por eso no puedo lastimarlo porque lo quiero- susurr ndoselo a si misma Siguieron al personal que cuidaba la salud de Aar n, llegaron a otra entrada de lado derecho con las mismas caracter sticas, solo que esta tenia pintada una cruz de color rojo combinada con un azul claro, al abrirse la puerta se observo un espacio, como era de esperarse grande pintado de blanco desde el techo hasta el piso, ten an varios instrumentos en mesas movibles las cuales ten an a su lado derecho camillas con varias cortinas blancas a los lados sujetadas por estructuras met licas de 2 mts. parec an peque os cuartos al estilo de un lugar de refugiados pero ten an bastantes comodidades, el personal empez r pidamente dentro de uno de estos cuartos a checarle su estado coloc ndole peque os chupones de pl stico en el todo el cuerpo los cuales mostraban graficas en una pantalla que estaba en una de esas mesas m viles en las cuales mostraba signos vitales, peso, densidad, temperatura y otras cosas que no pod an identificarse a simple vista; Erika junto con Gerardo se quedaron lo m s cerca posible de Aar n, cuando Erika sinti que estaba un poco mareada, ella estaba a punto de caerse cuando Gerardo la logro sostener antes de que cayera, r pidamente unos de los que atend a al herido se aproximo con ella y empez a revisarle f sicamente, al hacerlo ella se sinti incomoda, cuando le iba a decir algo sobre su mirada al m dico este saco de su bata una aguja, la pincho de un dedo y extrajo una gota la cual la coloco en una peque a laminilla de papel que introdujo en un aparato que tra a el m dico en otro bolsillo, parec a algo similar a un medidor de az car, pero este mostraba palabras que no pod a asimilar Erika:  
- Usted est con falta de nutrientes, necesita comer algo y tomar un breve descanso, necesito que traigan una comida balanceada para una se orita en crecimiento con medidas de 1.50 mts. Con una masa de 50 kgs y .  
- Creo que yo le llevare a nuestros comedores y la dejare que descanse un poco en una cama de hu spedes si no es mucha la molestia - interrumpiendo la orden que le daba a una enfermera que estaba detr s del.  
- Esta bien pero que haga lo que le dije - mostrando un rostro serio a Gerardo y dando nfasis a las ltimas palabras Ellos se fueron de ah no sin antes prometi ndole a Erika a su novio que regresar a a cuidarlo y colocando un tierno beso en la frente ya que era el nico lugar libre de estarle chec ndole el personal de ese lugar, se marcharon de ah ellos 2 al salir del gran cuarto Gerardo saco algo de los bolsillos tenia la apariencia de una alarma de un carro la cual ten a como 4 botones, el apret uno de color verde y en tan solo unos minutos llego un peque o carro el ctrico que tenia la apariencia de una gran mesa sobre la cual ten a los asientos a los lados y debajo de ella ten a muchas conexiones entrelazadas a bater as que ten a en las esquinas cerca de las llantas; Erika quedo como copiloto del que conduc a la maquina mientras que Gerardo se sent en un asiento del contorno detr s del conductor dejando sus pies suspendidos en el aire:  
- A donde los llevo - aprontando un bot n cerca de manubrio el conductor.  
- Ll vanos al rea de comedores por favor dip -  
- Mi nombre es Jim con J no con d - enseriando su rostro mirando el camino ya que estaban avanzando - Era broma d jame, presentarte a Erika ella viene como invitada de Aar n - - Mucho gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Jim- sonriendo- con J no con D, como lo hacen algunos - con sarcasmo y una mirada matadora al camino - No lo voy a olvidar deber s - Erika muy asombrada - No era para ti lo ltimo era como una indirecta a Gerardo, pero dejando ese tema de que planeta vienes - -  
- Ella viene del planeta tecmag - respondiendo por ella - Oh es muy espectacular, me gusta ir de vez en cuando para ir a ... esas partes donde est n los bosques y puedes ver a los animales sin estar encerrados ... como se llaman d jame ver .  
- Son ecoreserv, es muy visitado esos lugares por los bellos animales que est n dentro de ellas - Es cierto, yo voy para tocarlos y llevarme algunas muestras para el complejo que luego llegamos a necesitar Ya hab an viajado en el carrito el ctrico cerca de unos 20 minutos, hab an visto transportes parecidos en el camino que iban en direcci n contraria con todos los asientos ocupados por personas de trajes muy raros, para ella pero elegantes, el carro los dejo enfrente de un ascensor de imanes que ocupaba como unos 5 mts de di metro y que estaba entre otras compuertas de metal sin pintura ellos se colocaron en medio de la plataforma que los ascendi por un tubo de cristal que segu a mas arriba del techo y ten an unas luces para que no dejar todo en oscuridad, llegaron al piso superior del cual era como de unos 100 mts por 100 mts pintado de naranja con varias mesas largas separadas para que se sentara en bancas tambi n unidas a las mesas, al final del cuarto estaban varias charolar con productos alimenticios de toda especie, desde las verduras, siguiendo con carnes, l quidos, nutrientes f siles, plasmas, energ as envasadas (estaban en un contenedor muy aparte para que no contaminara los dem s alimentos) y un sin fin de cosas se acercaron a donde estaba los alimentos y vieron varias charolas, Gerardo tomo 1 plasma que estaba en contenedores de presi n peque os, algo de estofado de carne asada con un poco de ensalada, esta ultima la tuvo que tomar por separado, ya que los ingredientes estaba separados todav a, se los llevo a lo que parec a un horno de color verde, el cual los meti todos y eligi una bot n el cual estaba del lado izquierdo, en cosa de algunos minutos sali un plato con una rica ensalada y un recipiente con una salsa para la misma; mientras Erika solo ve a lo que estaba en las charolas pero no sab a que elegir ya que nada le produc a hambre, Gerardo dejo las cosas cerca de una mesa libre ya que hab a varias personas comiendo en otras cercanas.  
- Todav a no conoces este tipo de alimentos - acerc ndose a Erika - Es que no s qu es esto no lo logro reconocer - viendo la carne que estaba servida en varios tipos de guisados - Si quieres traemos algo de tu mundo? - Perd n por traerte vario problemas - se disculpaba juntando sus manos en el pecho haciendo peque os movimientos ascendentes y descendentes (esto lo hacen siempre en su mundo como acto de pedir disculpas)  
- No es ning n problema - sacando del bolsillo el mismo artefacto pero ahora tocando un bot n con un signo de interrogaci n del color azul - Que es lo que vas a pedir? - Quiero algo de una tienda que est cerca de mi casa se llama la comida de pog - Creo que me lo conto Aar n una vez quieres el platillo principal de lo que sirve ah - Si lo pueden traer - nerviosa observando a los lados Gerardo la guio a la blanca donde hab a dejado antes su comida, solo fueron unos minutos para que una persona vestida de color blanco con mandil llevara lo que hab a pedido, mientras Gerardo colocaba una aguja en el orificio del plasma y despu s se inyecto con esa aguja en el antebrazo, despu s de esto empez a comer con una normalidad, Erika no quiso ver todo el acto que hab a hecho Gerardo, simplemente se dispuso a comer con los utensilios que le hab a dejado a lado de su comida, as terminaron su comida y despu s se bajaron por el mismo elevador e hizo el mismo m todo Gerardo (llamando el carro el ctrico) despu s que llegaron a la compuerta de atenci n medica , la dejo Gerardo ya que ten a que seguir vigilando el rea que tenia encargada por su trabajo; Erika se despidi con un estrecho abrazo y se dirigi donde estaba su novio, cuando llego con l vio que este estaba con una m scara de alg n gas en su rostro mientras tenia los mismos chupones que segu an trasmitiendo los signos vitales, el personal m dico le consigui un c modo sill n (por que necesitaba descansar pero sin despegarse de ese lugar) el cual estaba cerca de la camilla, en menos de una hora ella se quedo dormida juntado su manos con la de l y su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado cubierto con una sabana.  
Aar n se despert lentamente y vio a su novia dormida casi encima de l, se quito la mascarilla que cubr a su nariz y boca sin hacer mucho ruido al igual que los chupones; estaba listo para bajarse de la camilla, solo ten a un peque o problema, era que ten a su mano muy bien sujetada con la suya, fue muy sigiloso al quit rsela, cuando vio que ella estaba en un sill n reconfortadle, la trato de acomodar bien en su cama y cubrirle con la misma sabana que antes ten a cuando vio que todo tuvo xito, se retiro poco a poco, no sin antes dejarle una nota en el sof . Aar n le pidi que cuidaran muy bien de ella al equipo de enfermeros que estaba en el lugar, el sali de ah estir ndose y entre bostezos, al llegar afuera del lugar medico, saco de su bolsillo lo que parec a el mismo artefacto que tenia Gerardo solo que este ten a un solo bot n, lo apret y se lo acerco a su hombro izquierdo, de ah se empez a expandir por todo el brazo con un color salm n parecido a su color de piel, del antebrazo una pantalla con un teclado que saltaba mucho a la vista toco unos cuantos botones.  
Se escucho un arranque de motor y seguido de este al parecer una nave que volaba a base de magnetismo y con potenciadores de reactores nucleares, ten a el parecido con un torpedo que en la parte frontal tenia las alas y en el final estaba el asiento para un solo conductor ten a un color amarillo met lico con franjas azules que empezaban desde las alas y terminaba hasta al propulsor nuclear, ten a una escotilla de vidrio que se deslizo hacia adelante para que entrara el conductor cuando entro este se cerro y el vidrio de la escotilla se opaco de tal modo que estaba a oscuras, cuando paso esto, Aar n dijo: "destino centro de operaciones y t cticas de la base". Al terminar de decir esto la nave se encendi de adentro mostrando en una pantalla un radar en el frente con varios botones de color prendidos y tambi n a los lados ten a como unos 15 botones.  
La nave se elevo y despu s como si fuera un torpedo con carga explosiva se fue a una velocidad muy r pida ahora hacia el lado contrario de donde se hab an ido antes Erika y Gerardo, solo tardo como unos 10 minutos mientras la nave decencia ahora en lo que parec a ser el final del gran pasillo, mostraba una puerta con la mitad de tama o que las que tenia a los lados, ten a un sello en esa puerta parec a como un remolino que hacia la similitud de un coral y un ala del lado derecho. Aar n sali de la nave y despu s esta se encendi sola y se retiro por donde venia, ya cuando paso la puerta con el sello de la asociaci n, vio casi todos los aparatos que pod a tener el complejo en un solo cuarto. Al dar los primero pasos, varias maquinas de 1m de altura y con patas ar cnidas se le acercaban y hac an un escaneo con rayos visible de color rojo, cuando termino la maquina pregunto:  
- Nombre clave, puesto y por qu vino? - con una voz rob tica - Me llamo Aar n pero me llaman 50 frens y vine porque voy a tratar un problema de extrema preocupaci n - lo dec a sin hacer muchas facciones en la cara - Entendido, puede pasar Entro con cara de muy pocos amigos, por la forma en que hab a sido escaneado, sigui camin ndose y vio que era un cuarto como reducido a la mitad de los dem s, ten a en sus paredes la proyecci n de varios lugares que eran supervisados d a y noche otras proyecciones hab an radares y mapas con puntos rojos (al parecer los objetivos), se encontraban en el centro del cuarto varias mesas rectangulares que no superaban el .5 m de altura que mostraban una representaci n tridimensional de unas monta as y en otras varios pueblo y ciudades, sigui caminando hasta llegar hasta la pared donde hab a una gran y enorme proyecci n que ven an de un orificio del techo, y al frente del estaba una persona con un su ter tejido verde, pantal n caf y zapatos negros.  
- Vaya cre que no te encontrar a aqu en tu d a de descanso - dec a Aar n sorprendido - Como es posible que no me dijeras lo que te ocurri - le dec a con una gran preocupaci n y con enojo - adem s que tendremos una reuni n para investigar m s sobre este problema.  
- Perd n pero estaba muy d bil y me colocaron un poco del gas que te mejora r pido, pero ya sabes que eso adormece mi cuerpo - Como est la situaci n all en el mundo tecmag? - diciendo jef hacia la pantalla que ahora mostraba la cara de un joven de unos 20 a os de cara blanca y pelo amarillo - Todo est bien, no han sacado conjetura ni tampoco ning n sospechoso, pero tambi n necesito que se lleven la tecnolog a de este lugar ya que al parecer hay una persona que est buscando la manera de llegar con ustedes - - Que hay de mi sangre?, tuve que dejarla ya que tra a a un acompa ante que ten a que resguardar - acerc ndose un poco a la pantalla.  
- No tienen tu sangre en ning n sistema de este mundo as que no te preocupes, pero de casualidad, t acompa ante no es la una joven llamada Erika? - - Por qu , si eso fuera posible? - interrumpi la respuesta de Aar n - La est n buscando por posible participaci n de todo esto - - No que no hab a ninguna conjetura ni pista de lo sucedido - se molestaba un poco Aar n por la informaci n que estaba d ndoles la persona de la pantalla - Se lo dije de esta manera ya que no la han encontrado, y por consiguiente no han avanzado en las investigaciones.  
- Tendremos una reuni n aqu en el complejo, ya que esto tiene mucha trascendencia - cambiando de tema Jef - En ese mismo instante nos dirigimos hacia ah - cambiando la imagen del proyector y colocando el sello que hab a en la entrada, en el proyector - De que hablaran en la junta recuerda que t los llamaste, adem s que no debemos sacar muchos detalles de lo que me paso - con un tono my serio Aar n - Si ya s que nadie se debe de enterar . . . que andas con Erika - le dec a con cierta felicidad - adem s una cosa, tambi n estar s en la junta a mi lado, para dar un informe, pero recuerda que " l" esta muerto debe ser un clon o alg n imitador que te tomo por sorpresa.  
- No, yo creo que es algo mas, debe de ser el, pero est siendo controlado por alguien m s, que tal si tratan de hacer un apocalipsis de mundos . . .  
- Deja de decir eso!, adem s no hagas muy r pido tus teor as recuerda que tenemos que investigar a fondo, tenemos controlado todo lo que cause un total desequilibrio de mundos - enfatizando sus palabras. 


	3. Chap 3 Las piezas se comienzan a mover

Cap tulo 3 Las piezas se comienzan a mover.  
Se ve a un gran auditorio como para albergar a unas 50 mil personas y todo sus asientos estaban llenos, se encontraban sentados casi todos los representantes de mundos asi como algunos funcionarios del complejo.  
Todos hablaban con una confianza como si todos se conocieran desde muchos a os, hasta que todo esto se interrumpi con un silencio estremecedor y muy r pido, era causado por que Jef y Aar n hab an subido a lo que era el escenario del auditorio en donde hab a una gran pantalla digital prendida que mostraba a la persona que estar a detr s del micr fono con una mesa alta que albergaba una jarra con un liquido cristalino color azul y un vaso, tomo un poco del liquido Jef y continuo el motivo de la junta:  
- Buenas tardes a todos ustedes, si no me logran entender todo lo que digo por favor col quense su diadema de traductores - haciendo un movimiento como de sacar algo por detr s e imit ndolo algunos de los que estaba sentados - el motivo de esta junta sera el revisar el progreso de la vigilancia en sus mundos, pero hay algo que ha tenido que ser mas importante que eso - entre murmuro y confusi n de la gente - SILENCIO - calmando a todos el publico - bien como ya saben ocurri un incidente en el mundo tecmag y si no ya se han enterado, hoy hace como 4 horas pasadas en el complejo, se dio una noticia que un protector y vigilante Aar n, ha sido atentado de un ataque f sico junto con de sus compa eras de investigaci n en ese mundo, parece ser que es un imitador que . . .  
- Disc lpeme usted pero creo que no tenga mucha importancia esto pero . . . - le dec a una hombre gordo con una barba rojo p lido y que usaba una t nica del mismo color - Si tiene mucha importancia, que no recuerda lo que paso hace unos cuantos a os, adem s parece que esta imitando la forma de uno de nosotros - Pero de quien - le volv a a insistir el mismo sujeto - De Lagdon mejor conocido como Josu - todo estaba en un completo descontrol, hablando levant ndose algunos otros gritando por la noticia - silencio se ores - sin obtener resultados - basta se ores por favor ! - pulsando Aar n un bot n de su brazo y comenzando un gran chillido estridente que aturd a a todos - se ores recuerden que es nuestro gran compa ero y fundador de todo esto . . . - - Solo son suposiciones, recuerden que el dio todo por nosotros aquel d a apocal ptico - lo dec a Aar n apoyando a su amigo.  
- Pero por si no lo recuerdan el estuvo en gran cantidad de sucesos que ning n elemento o ser viviente podr a resistir, estuvo desde la creaci n de universos hasta la destrucci n de ellos, y aun continuaba con vida.  
- Por eso mismo se busco arduamente por varios d as y no se encontraron rastros de el - segu a aferr ndose a su teor a.  
- Yo opino que es un clon de su anterior programa que intento crear hace a os, adem s creo que no tiene mucha fuerza pero es mejor que nos se conf en, estas son sus caracter sticas por el momento - mientras en la pantalla se ve a im genes de Lagdon en el parque - aunque no est n claras estas im genes, deben saber que este sujeto trae solo una t nica de color caf y su color de piel es morena con tendencia de un azul p lido, en sus ojos tiene manchas caf s y parece que no siente dolor - Entonces en un robot, ya que no tiene ning n sentimiento o dolor corporal como los seres vivos, adem s creo que esta as por que su piel de camuflaje esta muriendo - lo dec a un ser de 2 metros con largos brazo y peque as piernas y las mismas facciones que un ser humano pero de color blanco - Tal vez sea cierto pero necesitamos que este funcionando cuando lo arrestemos para sacar conclusiones y planes que tenia - le respond a Jef con un tono serio como siempre Al terminar este tema se retiro Aar n de ese auditorio y se fue hacia la sala donde estaba Erika, al llegar ah vio que estaba todav a dormida, se sent en el reconfortable sill n que segu a ah y se quedo dormido un poco.  
-dentro de sus sue os-  
Estaba viendo una secuencia de im genes en las cuales ve a a su viejo amigo de la escuela en su mundo, con un traje de metal color negro y con unas personas a su alrededor tiradas en el suelo:  
- Estas bien . . . no te preocupes sigo siendo el mismo . . . d jame presentarte a Erika (mostrando otra imagen en la cual estaba alguien detr s de Lagdon). . . ella es de otro lugar . . . ens ale lo bueno del mundo Tecmag . . . - era la voz de Josu sin estar usando su distorsionador de voz, era una voz un poco fuerte pero la cambiaba seg n la ocasi n - perd n por no decirles nada de esto amigos (ahora solo se ve an 8 sombras) . . . Quieren venir conmigo a uno de estos mundos (viendo solo un portal de forma ovalada) . . . siento no estar en tu ultimo deseo (recordando aquella imagen en la cual era arrojado dentro del portal) . . .  
Aar n despert estrepitosamente y dando un brusco movimiento en el mismo lugar, vio que Erika segu a en el mismo lugar tranquila con sus ojos cerrados, se levanto del sill n y vio que segu a teniendo en su cuerpo aquella biotecnolog a, solo apret unos botones en su pantalla t ctil y este volvi a su apariencia normal de llavero se lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos y volvi a mirar a la cama solo que se sorprendi de que ya estaba despierta su acompa ante.  
- C mo te encuentras? - le preguntaba Erika mientras se estiba en la cama sus brazos - Me siento bien y tu te ves mejor - viendo los aletargados movimientos que hacia ella - parece que te restablecieron el personal de aqu - Si me dieron algo parecido a una nota de papel que me colocaron en el brazo y esta se fue absorbiendo, c mo lo llaman aqu ?  
- Se llaman regeneradores celulares te toman una muestra de tus c lulas y las tratan de purificar y hacerles varios procesos hasta hacerlas en c lulas que regeneren y . . . - Tranquilo recuerda que ya no eres mi guardi n y que somos algo m s s ? - lo dec a con una sensualidad en sus ojos Aar n se levanto del sof y fue directo a la cama y darle un beso apasionado mientras ella lo acariciaba de su cabello y despu s sigui con su espalda, fue entonces cuando concluyo su beso de manera abrupta:  
- Que sucedi - le dec a Erika confundida - Perd n pero me rasgu aste con tus u as - sonriendo por lo que hab a pasado - Eso no puede ser cierto me las corte hace unos d as - mirando sus ambas manos y d ndose cuenta que eran largas - Pero! Que me ocurri en las manos? - No te preocupes eso es normal cuando te dan este tratamiento todo tu cuerpo continua con su crecimiento muy r pido como el cabello las u as y varias cosas mas, si quieres puedo pedirle al personal que te corten las u as o que te traigan lo necesario - No importa me las quer a dejar crecer un poco - se ve a las u as mientras se imaginaba una idea para ellas - les colocare un barniz o las pintare con los colores que me gusten

Mientras tanto en un lugar parecido al desierto pero de color rojo y con una intensa tormenta de arena caminaba aquel ser de armadura negra con la misma t nica despu s de haber caminado alg n tiempo se encontr con una formaci n rocosa de no m s de 2 metros de alto con una abertura en el suelo por donde entro cuando se quito la capucha de su t nica se observo como el lugar era iluminado por una antorcha al parecer m gica y despu s la luz alumbrara a un animal en forma de grifo, mientras sal an de las paredes algunos relieves en forma geom trica con algunos tubos saliendo de ella, mientras pasaba todo esto una esfera de color beach se le acercaba volando a unos 15 cm de su cara:  
- Nombre y contrase a por favor - - Mi sobrenombre es Lagdon contrase a recuerdos - lo dec a sin el casco puesto Al decir esto los relieves se escondieron y el grifo paso de su postura de ataque a una en la cual estiraba sus piernas y alas, Lagdon acaricio al animal mientras este se dejaba muy tranquilamente tocar sigui caminando por ese gran espacio donde estaban varias cajas al parecer de madera cerradas y encimadas parec an varios anaqueles en los cuales llegaban hasta el techo, sigui caminando dejando al animal recostado sobre el suelo, camino por los pasillo que se hac an gracias a las cajas que hab an despu s de un rato de caminar llego a un espacio vaci donde solo se encontraba la pared y un cilindro blanco de 1 m de altura con forma de media esfera hasta el final y de color blanco cuando llego cerca de el, poso su mano en el e inmediatamente paso una l nea de luz por donde coloco su mano, despu s de esto se abri un peque o cuadro que estaba con vista a la pared y del mismo sal a un haz de diferentes colores haciendo figuras y objeto de hasta en 3D:  
- Mostrar par metros para el mundo art tico junto con planos a escala del complejo

Mientras caminando por el largo pasillo que conectaba a todos los cuartos y departamentos del complejo Aar n y Erika hablaban de lo que les hab a pasado:  
- Veo que estas mejor que nunca, eso me hace feliz - le dec a con una gran sonrisa Aar n.  
- Y que hiciste mientras me dejabas dormir - viendo a sus u as un poco largas y con colores blanco y rojo.  
- Viendo lo que ocurri , aunque nadie aun lo cree, pero es mejor estar alertas, adem s seria mejor que no fueras a tu mundo - Por que lo dices parece que me ocultas algo?  
- Est n haciendo las investigaciones en tu mundo sobre lo que ocurri y como no te han encontrado . . . eres la nica sospechosa hasta el momento - Me puedes dejar en una ecoreserv ya que no tiene un buen manejo en las entradas y salidas de estos - deteniendo sus pasos.  
- Si pero estar preocupado de que algo te ocurra - mirando hacia el suelo.  
- No lo creo, yo seria la que estar a mas preocupada por que a m me hiri por que me met en la pelea, si no fuera por eso no hubiera salido as - buscando los ojos de su novio.  
- Es cierto, - volte ndose - es mejor que est s un par de d as fuera de esto, por eso te ped unos d as para ti de descanso no te preocupes por los pendientes de tu trabajo y as lidiaras mejor con los investigadores que est n investigando lo ocurrido.  
- Veo que sabias que te dir a eso - retrocediendo un poco - pero es por eso que me quiero quedar unos d as contigo y. . .  
Una persona detr s de ella le coloco una peque a aguja en el cuello que la hizo cerrar los ojos, antes de que cayera al piso la detuvieron los brazos de la persona que estaba detr s de el:  
- Veo que tu no sabes hacer una "despedida" r pida - le dec a Gerardo que cargaba a Erika.  
- Dime que la dejaras en un lugar seguro y que regresaras sin ella - segu a volteado para no ver lo que hizo - Ya lo se, no quieres que nadie vaya a resultar herido por lo que pase, la dejaremos dip y yo en una ecoreser y dip la dejara en su casa y regresara solo l, yo me quedare all por si algo malo llega a suceder.  
Mientras Gerardo entraba por la puerta que estaba cerca de ello y Aar n tomaba otro rumbo por el gran pasillo. 


End file.
